


Joy Ride

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester has a daughter, F/M, Female Masturbation, Joy Ride, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pax Winchester - Freeform, Paxtiel, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural smut, The Killers - Freeform, Top Castiel, castiel - Freeform, castiel smut, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something in the distance,<br/>a glorious existence.<br/>A simple celebration.<br/>A place you've never been before (wont you kiss me)<br/>Tell me that you want it more."</p><p>Dean's daughter Pax has some naughty fantasies about Castiel while alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

Pax walked down the hallway of the Jacksonian era mansion; Beretta 418 full of rock salt in hand, her red-bottom stilettoes softly clacked on the oak floor. Dean had somehow gotten them into the Civil War Restoration Society of Kansas’s annual fundraiser ball. However, while the guests were wining and dining for charity downstairs a right nasty war ghost was about to make his vengeful return any minute. The boys had gone to the family crypt to find remains, and she was left alone to keep the peace for the party. She turned into the last room of the hallway. The darkened out library was where the man in the tattered grey uniform was usually seen. She cleared the room and looked out one of the large windows and saw Sam and Dean in their tuxedos sneaking into the crypt with a bag of gear. She turned to leave and saw the silhouette of a tall man just inside the doorway. With a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut behind him. Pax held out the Beretta and nearly pulled the trigger when she heard a familiar scruffy voice.

“A bit short for a charity gala, isn’t it?” It said.

She gave a quick “Ha!” Under her breath and lowered the gun. “Are you complaining, Castiel?” She asked. “And you shouldn’t creep up on a girl in a dark room when she’s armed. You almost got a chest full of rock salt.”

“Was that supposed to deter me?” He asked raising his eyebrows. “And you were going to fight a vengeful spirit in those?” He looked down her legs at her four and a half inch heals.

“NEVER underestimate a woman in Louboutin Castiel.” She winked. He walked to her, gently took the gun, put the safety on and tossed it into the loveseat next to them. His eyes were full of icy intensity as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her low in a passionate kiss.

“You look beautiful.” He said.

She sucked her teeth and said: “I try.”

He lifted Pax back to her feet, and kissed her again. He held her face, backed her against the bookshelf, and reached down to squeeze her butt. She ran her fingers through his dark hair while he reached under the hem of her dress and teased her clit over her panties.

“Castiel! I’m supposed to be hunting a ghost! He could come at any minute!” Pax hesitated.

“Yeah,” He said, hunger and lust in his voice, “and I am supposed to ‘fraternize’ with humans.” He glanced out the window, “And, it looks like Sam and Dean have it covered… so the only one cuming tonight… will be you.” He mashed his lips to hers. Pax practically tore Castiel’s shirt open. His skin was soft and warm, and he tasted like honey as usual. She pushed his shirt, jacked and coat off and kissed all over his chest, neck and shoulders. It was pure lust and hunger for the feeling of each other’s skin. Cas nipped and kissed from one side of Pax’s neck to the other and whispered into her ear: “I want to see you.”

Pax turned to let him unzip the back of her dress. It fell in a pool of silk and lace at their feet. He took a deep breath and ran his hands up her naked back and pressed his hips against her. He lifted her bra and massaged her breasts, gently pinching her nipples until they were hard. All the while his lips continued their assault on her neck. He spun her around and pinned her wrists above her head with one firm hand. Pax gasped as Castiels’s other hand pushed aside her dampening panties and gently slid a finger into her. Her knees buckled a bit. His long finger slowly massaged in and out of her. His scruff scratched against her face while his tongue toyed with her ear.

“You are very wet.” Cas teased.

“I didn’t know you knew to do that… tends to make a girl all gooey. I like it when you take control Castiel.” She whispered. Cas licked his lips and gave her a quick kiss before returning to his work, slipping two fingers in this time and using his thumb to tease her clit. He wiggled his fingers deeper and in a faster rhythm. The sensation coursing through Pax was almost unbearable. If he wasn’t holding her up, she would surely collapse.

“Oh FUCK!” She yelled. Cas placed his hand over her mouth.

“Ssshhhh! There are people downstairs!” He teased.

Pax opened her lips and let his two fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked her wetness off him. He gave a devious smile and asked:

“How do you taste?”

“Not as sweet as you.” She replied. He smiled.

“I’m going to do something Pax but have to promise to be quiet.” He said. She nodded against his palm. Cas released her wrists and knelt down at her feet. He ran his hands up her, occasionally licking her inner thighs, widened her twitching legs and slipped off her panties. He kissed her clit before swiping his tongue along her damp pussy and suddenly he was down on her in a head spinning mirage of tongue swirling, sucking, teasing and licking, Pax was shaking in her heals.

Cas watched her convulse and quiver under his lips. She had placed her own hand over her mouth in keep herself quite and closed her eyes, but he still heard her frantic breaths. Her other hand was fisted in his dark hair holding him there.

“Mmmmmm, Castiel!” She whimpered. “Oh God, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum Castiel.” He removed his lips from her and pushed his fingers back in frantically pumping them in and out. He teased her clit with his tongue and moaned as he heard her fall apart, squealing into her hand to contain the pleasure coursing through her body.

“Pax.” She heard him sigh.

“Pax!” There was a pounding at the door, but not from the library.

“Castiel!” She cooed back.

“PAX!” More pounding.

“PAX!!!”

Pax surged back to reality when Dean practically bust down the door of her bedroom in the bunker. Her hand still shoved down her panties. Fantasy shattered.

“HOLY FUCK DEAN! GET OUT!” She shouted.

“OH MY GOD!” Dean smashed his hand to his eyes and practically fell backward out the door, kicking it closed again. “Son of a Bitch, fucking say something next time! You didn’t answer I called like 4 times and ran around yelling for you! And I heard, oh god, I heard cries and…”

“I WAS’NT DONE YET OBVIOUSLY!!!” 

“A SIMPLE ‘IM BUSY’ WOULD HAVE SUFFICED!!!”

“UUUUUHGGG!” Pax rolled over and buried herself in the covers of her bed.

“Wait, was that Castiel I heard you screaming for?!?!” Dean yelled back.

Pax’s heart skipped about three beats and screamed back very defensively: “NO!!!!”

Dean shook his head and said: “Ok! Jeez!” About that time Sam came running down the hall. “Hey! Hey! Hey! What’s going on here?”

“Nothing. You don’t wanna know.” Dean said, “I’m just gonna… go… wash my eyeballs out with gasoline for a while. Go back to… whatever. Oh God.”


End file.
